1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers and more particularly to foldable paperboard carriers for beverage containers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a carrier of the type made from a single blank with dividing panels to separate the carrier into two cells and a single integrated handle provided in the dividing panel. Similarly, it is well known to provide such a carrier which can be manufactured and glued and shipped to a bottling plant in a flat folded condition with the feature that the container can be erected by applying pressure on two opposite edges of the carrier causing the bottom walls to fold down and retain the carrier in an erected condition. The type of carrier is described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,961, Ringler, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,756, Collura et al, 1960; as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,946, Bosrock et al, 1959.
All of these cartons, however, present in an erected condition, a segmented interlocked bottom wall which is no more than one ply thick in certain areas. The support strength, therefore, of the bottom walls in the above-mentioned patent is dependent on the glue strength and/or interlocking strength of the various component flaps making up the bottom wall. In addition, in the case of beverage bottles, liquid can often be found to leak down the sides of the bottles on to the carton. The liquid may be simply from condensation forming on the outside of the glass bottles, but the bottom walls must be made to support the beverage containers even if they are wet.